


The End

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: This is my little take on how I'd like Supernatural to end.Special guest star 'God'.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	The End

God looked down on his work and he was appalled by what he saw.

Like a videotape, the Supreme Being rewound time, studying all the aspects, happenings, and undertones of the past centuries.

With a snap of his fingers, he stopped the 'tape', sat back in his chair and pondered on what he'd just witnessed.

Those he'd left in charge, whom he'd trusted, had royally fucked up.

:

God of course had no need to revert to foul language to make his point but, at times, a little bad-mouthing was permitted, even for a divinity.

He debated on whether to confront the two who'd been so caught up in their pettiness that they'd let worlds burn and good people be slaughtered. In the end, he decided it would be a waste of time.

:

Stroking his chin, God thought back at what he'd witnessed on his little look at history.

There was good amongst the humans, his creations, and this warmed his heart. The human race was still young but it promised well

By what he'd seen, the angels were far worse than the fragile humans, and the demons were, well, demons, acting out their part as they should, evil balancing good, although as he'd witnessed, even some demons were capable of sacrifice.

The one called Crowley, for example. He gave his black soul to save others and in God's book that was the epitome of human love.

He probed the Empty and caught hold of the demon, dragging him out and sending him back to Hell. Good actions should be rewarded, God mused, looking on amused as Crowley stared at his surroundings in confusion.

:

In his perusal of history, however, two humans stood out. Two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. They'd been created as vessels for angels, one blessed, who went by the name of Michael and one cast into hell, Lucifer.

They'd been touched by the divine.

What made them special apart from that, though, was that they'd known sacrifice, shown great love especially for each other but not only.

They acted for good, even knowing their reward would be pain and suffering. They were humans of outstanding worth.

:

This time God wouldn't leave the universe in the hands of two powered-up angels. No, he'd leave it in the hands of the two humans who'd shone with such love and conscience.

:

Chuck's behavior had been by far the worst of the two, God mused, not ignoring the fact that he'd imprisoned his sister for eons. Those same Winchesters had freed Amara at great personal expense and anguish but it seemed she too had currently abandoned the human race, preferring to concentrate on her own personal enjoyment.

Thus decided, God clicked his fingers, and Chuck and Amara disappeared from the tapestry of Creation as if they'd never existed.

:

With a smile on his face, he channeled a lick of divine power into his new protégées. The specks of power would grow and mature, slowly but consistently.

At first, the only indication the brothers would avert about what was happening to them would be the lack of aging. Their bodies would remain as they were now, without change, but gradually they would see their power increase.

Then and only then would God reveal himself to his new seconds-in -command.

:

Sitting at the library table trying to figure out a way of getting rid of Chuck, Sam felt a frisson in the depths of his body, right around the heart, where lore said the human soul resided. For a moment the younger Winchester frowned, but as the sensation waned, he brushed it off with a shrug and got back to work.

In his room, Dean experienced the same sensation, but the antics of Scooby-Doo on the TV screen and the chomping down on m&m's soon reprised his attention.

God looked down, satisfied. This time he'd chosen well.


End file.
